


Не забудь

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Hanahaki Disease, Hate/Hate, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, UST, disgust, pinning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Под покровом ночи Ласселлз приходит к Чилдермассу за помощью.
Relationships: John Childermass & Henry Lascelles, John Childermass/Henry Lascelles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Не забудь

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки, но адаптированное к условиям канона. Йей, английская магия! На деле это все – игра в правду или действие.

— Уберите это, — прямо сказал Ласселлз. Была ночь, он, кажется, распугал слуг, и теперь они с Чилдермассом держались рядом в свете одной-единственной свечки.

— Что «это»?

Ласселлз закашлялся, прикрывая рот платком.

— Туберкулез?

— Смеетесь? Из меня цветы лезут, как вам, похоже на туберкулез? — он выставил перед собой платок. — Ну? Похоже?

Чилдермасс медленно и равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Как сказать. Явно запущенная форма.

— Не смейте смеяться.

Ласселлз посинел, перехватил горло и долго кашлял в платок. Сплюнул, сжал его в пальцах, посмотрел на Чилдермасса, у Ласселлза под глазами залегли синюшные тени.

— Понимаю, вам радостно было бы дать мне умереть. Надо было догадаться и не доставлять вам такой…

Чилдермасс шагнул к нему, и Ласселлз нервно попятился от его руки:

— Что вы делаете?!

Чилдермасс пожал плечами:

— Хотели, чтобы я вам помог? Тогда не мешайте.

— Вам радостно было бы видеть меня в могиле, это уж точно.

Чилдермасс пару мгновений смотрел на него задумчиво:

— Не думаю, что я бы почувствовал хоть что-то, если бы увидел вас в могиле. — Он сделал паузу и добавил: — Это не выговоренное. Будет лезть, пока не проговоритесь. Или пока не умрёте — тогда, вероятно, прекратит. Кто же, интересно, наложил?

— Выговорюсь? Вы шутите? Я не могу спать, я не могу есть, у меня в груди — куст! И я должен выговориться, чтобы это остановить? Небо голубое — вот, выговорился!

— Скорее всего, мало обычной правды. Нужно что-то, что вас гложет. Но вас же ничего не может глодать.

— Идите к черту, это не шутки. Вот, видели? Боже мой. Ваша северная магия, ваши короли, вороны, мерзость. Посмотрите, это моя кровь и…

Чилдермасс дотронулся до его ладони, и Ласселлз отдернул ее.

Чилдермасс хмыкнул насмешливо:

— Вы, кажется, помощи хотели.

— Это не помощь, это издевательство. Если бы здесь был Норрелл…

— Но Норрелла здесь нет, здесь только я. Найдите себе других магов и разбрасывайтесь ими.

Ласселлз сложился пополам, и Чилдермасс спокойно добавил:

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что времени искать других магов у вас нет. — Пауза. — Руку мне дайте.

— Отвратительно, — от кашля Ласселлз пошел красными пятнами, но руку протянул. — Я хочу знать, кто это был.

Чилдермасс хмуро рассматривал его ладонь:

— Вас не прокляли, а если прокляли, то вряд ли осознанно, может, кто-то неудачно обронил слово или два.

— Не важно, я все равно хочу знать, — прошипел Ласселлз. — Ну?

— Я же вам сказал: нужна правда. Вы должны знать, что мешает вам дышать.

Ласселлз фыркнул:

— Тогда лучше умереть.

— Правда?

— Идите к дьяволу, Чилдермасс, да, правда, вы — бесполезный маг и вся ваша магия…

— Осторожнее.

— Посмотрите на это дерьмо, гляньте, из меня прут ветки. Видите?

В платке, раздавленный пальцами, голубовато торчал лепесток, в слизи и крови было не разобрать какого цветка. Веток там не было.

— Незабудки?

Ласселлз опять сжал платок руками, избегая касаться пальцами красных пятен:

— Да не плевать ли?

— Цветок может дать подсказку.

— Ну что, дал?

— Я уже предложил вам самое правдоподобное решение, от которого вы отказались. Ваше дело.

— Я умру!

— Из-за собственного упрямства, вполне возможно.

— Как ты см… — Ласселлз зашелся горловым кашлем, а потом бесцеремонно сплюнул на пол комок слизи, крови и липких на вид лепестков. Все были голубоватые.

Чилдермасс пожал плечами:

— Вам решать.

— Иди к дьяволу вместе с твоей магией.  
В полумраке черные глаза Чилдермасса поблескивали:

— Если вам не нравятся мои ответы, найдите себе другого мага.

— Стой! — пауза, Ласселлз добавил сдержаннее, задавив в голосе панику: — стой, я… точно не подойдёт любая правда?

Чилдермасс пожал плечами:

— Вы же уже пытались. только та, которая имеет значение. Та из-за которой вас распирает изнутри.

— Я вас ненавижу, чтобы я вам это сказал, меня не нужно проклинать. Хочу, чтобы вы провалились вместе со своей магией, — он закашлялся и вытер рукавом слезящиеся глаза.

— Если хотите выжить, я бы поторопился. Скоро вы явно не сможете говорить.

— Хочу посмотреть, как вы умрёте, — Ласселлз осекся и захлебнулся кашлем.

— Не похоже, — равнодушно прокомментировал Чилдермасс. — Попробуйте ещё.

— Хочу знать какие на ощупь ваши ладони.

Несколько секунд тишина висела гробовая.

— Все, достаточно? Хочу чтобы вы придерживали мое лицо руками. — Ласселлз был яростно-красным, но не кашлял: — Достаточно?

Чилдермасс смотрел на него, не мигая, и у Ласселлза, кажется, развязался язык:

— Я хочу вас убить. Я хочу, чтобы вы убили меня, я хочу, чтобы вы держали мое лицо в ладонях и хочу знать, какая ваша кожа на ощупь и на вкус, и я хочу вас поцеловать, и я хочу, чтобы вы меня по… Я должен описывать в подробностях? Я хочу выпотрошить вас тупым ножом.

Чилдермасс легонько прищурился:

— Ещё пожелания будут?

— Я не собираюсь из-за этого подыхать.

— Буквально пять минут назад вы были вполне себе готовы.

— Я хочу с вами спать! — рявкнул Ласселлз и заговорил быстрее: — И я хочу вашей грубости, и я хочу вырезать у вас на лице свое имя, чтобы все знали, что вы мне принадлежите. И чтобы вы зажали мне рот рукой и держали, и я знал, что не могу освободиться. Я хочу расписать вас порезами. И хочу почувствовать ваши руки на себе, а вас — в себе. И хочу, чтобы вы провалились вместе со своей северной магией!

Молчание было звенящим.

— А нужно-то было всего лишь немного правды, — задумчиво протянул Чилдермасс.

Ласселлз тяжело дышал, но выдавил:

— Что?

— Ну, как ваше горло?

Ласселлз заметно попытался сглотнуть. Он смотрел на Чилдермасса широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Это что… все?

— Ну, мне со стороны кажется, вы перестали умирать. Иногда полезно выпустить пар, а иногда — жизненно важно.

— Я не… — Ласселлз поелозил платком по губам, прижал ладонь к груди, прислушиваясь к себе.

Чилдермасс смотрел на него пристально и долго, а потом добавил:

— С выздоровлением.

— Я вам этого не прощу, — прошептал Ласселлз, он теперь был зеленоватого оттенка, — если хоть одна живая душа узна…

Он замолчал. Кажется, одной-единственной души, если это была душа Чилдермасса, уже было слишком много.

— Разумеется. Вытрите рот.


End file.
